


Between The Walls I Built

by AdlanielRachel



Category: The Hunger Games, Working in an office
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Crazy, Did he love me?, Hugging, Is it true?, Love, M/M, Mean, Teasing, Work in office, care, hidden love, kiss, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Hutcherson is the boss of a company and Liam Hemsworth is the worker. It's a boss and worker relationship.  Will Josh love Liam back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Walls I Built

What is love? Love is...... To me, unexplainable.

Why do I say that? Cause I am basically in love of someone with the same gender. 

Wierd huh? No not wierd. Don't think about it, Liam! Work. Work like you have to. 

Time? What's the time? No, it's already 11 pm. Why did I agree on overtime assignments....?! I want to go home. I am so tired. 

  "Liam Are you done with those paperworks?" A voice asked snapping me out from my dreams where I have sunk deep into. I looked up only to find someone I had fallen in love with standing with a cup of coffee in his arms placing it right on the table. 

  "No." That's all I answer my boss. I looked back at the computer screen figuring out some numbers which were calculating on the screen and back to the file in front of me. Of course, Josh doesn't care. He's the boss right. Bosses are mean! 

  "Liam baby, are you tired?" Josh asked as he stopped my fingers from typing taking it in his palms. I flinched. I flinched. I took my palms away. It's too sudden to me. And.... Did he just call me baby? Ignoring those actions, I picked up the courage to answer my boss.

  "Of course I am tired. I have been working non stop since morning.  I am not a machine." I said leaning my head down onto the table closing my eyes for some rest.  
I felt an arm wrapped around me tightly running it's fingers in my blonde hair.

  "Then, get some rest. Perhaps I can do a little time extend for you." Josh said stroking my back causing me to turn and look at him. He smile. He smile so sweetly that my heart could almost melt.......

  "Really?" I asked lazily. I was hoping for another yes and he did. He did! Yes! I smile blushing lightly looking up at my boss.

  "Aw... Don't look at me like that. Am I that mean like what you think?" Josh asked switching off the computers for me as I cleaned up the mess.

  "No." I answered stacking up the files when I felt myself being pinned between two walls. I turned around and saw my boss staring straight into my eyes and his breathe was on my face. 

So close! So close! So close that I could have...... that I could have kiss him! Yes kiss him!

No! No,  Liam don't! 

Before I could move a muscle, I was surprised by a soft lips on mine and a tongue pushing it's way into my mouth. I moan. It's so sweet. Sweet like honey! I move my lips in synchronization with him as my tongue fought for dominance in both our mouths. He held onto me close. We kissed. I felt his palms sliding into my shirt and immediately stopped him.

  His eyes which were close flung opened showing me light blue charming eyes. 

  "Sorry." He whispered but I shook my head pushing him backwards supporting his neck while I kiss his lips more. I could feel him smiling. My heart beat raced as he pulled me closer to him allowing me to feel his whole entire body. For the first time, I hear his moans. There were so teasing. He leaned foward as he nudges his nose on my neck causing me to let out audible moans.  After some time, he break our kisses looking up at me with his blue shinning eyes. 

  "I love you so much, Shinning Star." He said. 

  "Shinning Star?" I asked looking up at him. 

 "Yes, you light up my life.  And you are my star." Josh said causing me to blush looking out of the office window.He lifted up my chin looking up into my eyes. 

  "Shall we go back to my house?" Josh asked. He have to make me blush.

  "Well, I take it as a yes. Come on." He said as he carried me up without warning bringing me to his car and let me to sit, "You haven't tell me. Do you love me?" He asked again kissing my lips.

  "Yes, I love you a lot indeed. I love you more than you could ever imagine." I admitted breaking away my shyness. He smile.

  "And I love you more than my own soul"

Guess the walls I built to avoid myself from liking a guy is  now tumble. It is broken and I love him, I love Josh Hutcherson .


End file.
